Pinned
by Haalyle
Summary: "Seriously Leon, what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked extremely confused and a little bit scared as Leon pinned him against the ground, holding onto his shoulders. "You know, doing the usual." JakeXLeon


"Seriously Leon, what the hell are you doing?" Jake asked extremely confused and a little bit scared as Leon pinned him against the ground, holding onto his shoulders.

"You know, doing the usual," He replied casually, pushing his knees into Jake's hips.

"Dude this is not 'usual'. What the hell does usual mean to you anyway?" Jake asked. He thought that it might have something to do with bioterrorism.

"You haven't seen me on my 'usual' days then," He muttered and looked up at Claire who was sitting on the couch eating popcorn, "Why is it that whenever I look at you, you're eating something?"

"Hey, it's not my fault I like to eat!" She snapped back, "Now return to whatever the hell it is you're doing." This was obviously her entertainment.

"You're not going to help me?" Jake asked worried.

"I'm pretty sure the great Jake Wesker doesn't need any help," Claire laughed knowing Jake hated being called Wesker.

"Just stick with Muller, Redfield," He replied sharply, turning his attention back to Leon.

"Oh, are we calling each other by last names now?" Chris asked randomly, walking into the room and stopping in his tracks seeing Leon on top of Jake, "Kennedy, what the hell are you doing?!"

Leon shook his head, sighing underneath his breath, "Everyone's going to ask me that."

"Uh yeah," Jake said, trying to move his arms from under his grip, only for Leon to grip tighter.

"This is going too far in my opinion!" Chris said loudly, walking over to the pair and grabbing Leon by the waist, pulling him up and away from Jake.

"Thanks Elder Redfield," Jake said in a smart remark.

"You better shut it Muller or I'll get your girlfriend in here," Chris replied, placing Leon on the couch next to Claire.

"Elder Redfield, Birkin is not my girlfriend," Jake replied coldly, crossing his arms and leaning on the couch's arms.

Sherry came walking into the room, Jake whispered quietly, "Speak of the devil."

"Muller, I am no devil!" Sherry yelled at him, playfully hitting him on the shoulder, surprised when he winced a little, "Did I hurt poor Wesker?"

Jake gave her a cold glare, "No, my shoulder's still ache from Leon pinning me to the ground."

"Excuse me… what?" She asked as if not believing what he said.

Jake moved next to Sherry's ear and yelled loudly, "I said Leon pinned me to the ground!"

"Oh, did I really?" Leon asked curiously, crossing his legs.

Jake just sighed and was caught off guard when yet again Leon pinned him down to the ground.

"KENNEDY!" Chris yelled out loudly, "Muller is NOT Albert Wesker!"

"I never even met Wesker," Leon replied, moving his knees to restrain Jake's hips again.

"Good," Chris sighed, walking over to Leon and was about to pick him up, only to get kicked in the groin by Jake's foot. Chris fell to the ground, moaning in agony, "This Wesker knows my weak point," He muttered weakly.

"Oops, wrong person," Jake muttered, looking at Chris with a pained expression. Jake tried to get Leon again, only to miss completely. On the last attempt he did it, but Leon didn't react.

"The hell?"

"You wouldn't think I was wearing protection did you?" Leon replied, leaning closer to Jake's face.

"You planned this?" Jake asked confused.

Claire fist pumped the air as if happy about something, what it was no one was too sure about.

"I know what the problem is!" She yelped happily, walking to Leon.

"There was a problem?" Sherry asked confused.

Claire full on slapped Leon across the face, making him fall over and letting Jake escape yet again.

"Claire… I think there might be blood in my mouth because of that," He muttered, getting off the ground and going into the bathroom.

"What did you do?" Sherry asked, looking at her with complete wonder.

"Knocked some sense into him… get it?" She laughed at her terrible joke.

They watch as Leon walked into the kitchen, getting paper towel and wiping his mouth with it. He returned into the room and walked over to Jake.

Everyone braced themselves in case he decided to pounce on him again. They were glad when it didn't happen.

"We'll do more tonight," He said quietly, winking. Jake nodded slightly.

"What is wrong with you Kennedy?" Chris asked him with confusion, not knowing anything about his friend's current motives.

"Wrong with me? Nothing, I'm perfectly fine!" He replied in an unconvincing tone.

"Right…" Chris said looking at him suspiciously, but giving up the subject, "Now about you not ever meeting the legendary Albert Wesker…"

"I probably wouldn't be here if I did," Leon replied, "I've heard from Claire what he's done to you… and her."

Chris sighed, looking at Claire who gave a shrugged, smiling.

The doorbell rang and Sherry went to answer it, calling out to the rest of the group when they got pizza.

"Oh this is great! No food fights guys!" Claire warned looking especially at Chris and Jake. Chris looked at her with an apologetic expression and Jake looked at her casually.

"Not my fault Elder Redfield started it," Jake smiled, trying to stir him up.

"That's enough Muller, remember what happened last time," Leon warned him, putting an arm on his shoulder.

"You're awfully touchy Kennedy," Jake replied, eating a piece of pizza.

"I'm not nearly as touchy as Redfield over there," He replied pointing at Claire, who gave him a glare.

Jake nodded, he couldn't argue with that statement. They managed to eat dinner as calmly as the group ever could. Sherry and Claire got ready for bed while Chris, Jake and Leon were in the living room watching TV.

"Nothing decent is on," Chris sighed, throwing the remote onto Leon who was sleeping. He awoke with a start, looking at Chris angrily.

"Night Redfield," Jake muttered, surprised when the remote was thrown at him.

"Goodnight Chris," Leon yawned, lying back into the seat. Soon enough, he fell asleep again.

Jake decided he wanted to play a trick on him. He turned off the TV and picked up Leon, holding him in a bridal style, carrying him into the guest room.

Jake placed Leon onto the bed softly, standing still as Leon stirred a little. After it seemed the coast was clear, he climbed onto the bed onto Leon, in the same position Leon did to him.

Leon awoke slowly as the extra heat on him made him shiver. He recognised the scent as Jake's and wondered what exactly he was doing.

"Jake," He muttered tiredly, "Are you mocking what I did?"

"How could you tell?" Jake asked with fake shock, leaning closer to Leon's neck.

Leon could feel Jake's breathing against his neck; he relaxed easily, not putting on any type of struggle.

"Are you enjoying this?" Jake asked a little surprised.

Leon's slow, rhythmic breathing told Jake that he was asleep. Jake wasn't too sure of what to do, he didn't know if getting off of Leon was a good idea, but he wanted to get to sleep himself. He rolled off of him and looked at the celling as Leon turned to his side, quietly sleeping.

Why did he lie here? Shouldn't he be alone in his own bed? Jake asked himself, looking at Leon's back for a while, then looked at his lightly coloured hair. His hair looked beautiful even if it was dark. Jake really wanted to put his fingers through his hair, but stopped himself when he realized what he was thinking.

_I'm just tired, I need some sleep_, He thought to himself, knocking the image from his mind, he turned away from Leon and went to sleep.

* * *

Jake felt hands lift up his arm in a weak attempt. He opened his eyes to see that his arms were around Leon's waist. Feeling unbelievably embarrassed, he removed them immediately.

"Thanks," Leon muttered sleepily, walking out of the bedroom. Jake was a little confused but forgot about it, as he turned away from the door and returned back to sleep.

* * *

"Wake up Sleeping Beauty!" Leon's voice muttered softly into Jake's left ear, causing Jake to stir and pull the covers over his ear.

"Someone's not a morning person," He muttered to himself and decided not to waste his time trying to wake Jake up. So, he wasted his time by opening up the blinds and letting the 6 am sun flow into the room. He sat at the end of the bed and just looked outside.

Jake murmured sleepily, his words making no sense to Leon. Jake pushed the covers off of him and watched Leon, who was still staring out the window.

Leon's eyes were closed, as the sun was warming up his face. Jake tried to sit next to him silently, only to stir up the covers on the bed, making Leon look at him.

"And you're a morning person?" Jake asked him, looking at him disbelievingly.

Leon laughed, "I'm an almost-everyday-person. Except for being a rookie, getting interrupted in my vacation and when Chris and you food fight… which is basically every day."

"That doesn't make any sense. Don't mind trick me Kennedy, I'm _not _a morning person… or an almost-everyday-person as you call it," Jake replied, putting his hands over his face, looking at the ground.

"Don't worry, you're too young to be anything," He replied, looking back outside again.

Jake looked back up at him and wondered if Leon ever actually really aged. He just didn't look 36, at the least… he probably still looked 27, but how would Jake know, he'd never seen Leon at 27.

"Yeah," Jake simply replied, not in the mood to really say anything.

Leon looked at Jake, "Is there something wrong with my hair? Damn, I knew using that new shampoo Claire got me was a mistake," He laughed lightly as Jake moaned, falling back onto the bed.

"No Leon, your hair is just fine the way it is," Jake said, hoping he would believe it, _if only he was really blond_.

"Well, coming from you I wouldn't know," He sighed, falling back next to Jake, yet his hair still stayed as it normally did.

"Whatever you use for your hair, it works," Jake replied, continuing to look at the ceiling.

"Oh, that's genetics, I was born with it," Leon replied.

"What, so you were born with hair?" Jake asked with laughter, just picturing it in his head.

Leon thought for a while and nodded.

"I don't usually care about my hair," Jake explained, putting a hand on his head.

"Excuse me… what hair?" Leon joked. Jake put his hand on Leon's hair and tried to mess it around, only for it to return to normal.

"You aren't really Harry Potter are you?" Jake asked, rubbing his hands together. It was just how he imagined Leon's hair to feel, soft and thick.

"I think I'd be more Hermione," Leon replied, laughing.

"With that attaché case of yours, I have to agree with that," Jake replied, sitting up and heading to the bathroom.

The bedroom door opened and Claire came in, sitting next to Leon on the end of the bed.

"I heard two voices in this bedroom," She explained, looking at Leon suspiciously, "Who have you kidnapped this time?"

"I haven't kidnapped anyone and I never have," Leon shrugged, as they heard the shower start up.

"Oh yeah," Claire smirked, pointing at the bathroom and then they heard Jake start singing Old MacDonald had a Farm.

Leon started laughing and Claire decided to go into the bathroom stealthily. He heard two screams as the shower turned off.

"Get OUT!" Jake yelled at the top of his lungs that was going to wake up the neighbourhood.

Claire ran out of the bathroom and glared at Leon, who was laughing so hard he was clutching his sides.

"You could have told me it was Muller!" She yelled at him, almost jumping on top of him.

"What is going on in here?!" Chris' booming voice filled up the room, as Jake came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Well Elder Redfield, look after this Redfield more because she walked in on me as I was taking a shower!" Jake said, pointing at Claire who was getting off the bed.

Chris shook his head, he looked at Jake weirdly as he lowered his voice, "Why weren't you sleeping with your girlfriend?"

"I don't have one remember," Jake remarked, poking his tongue out and grabbing his clothes from the drawers.

"That's right, you've got a boyfriend instead," Chris joked, pointing at Leon.

Leon got off the bed and walked to Chris closely, "You jealous?"

Chris looked at him confused, not realizing he was joking, "Yeah kinda."

Leon shook his head and looked at the ground, "The boy can only have one."

"Get outta here," Claire and Jake said together, laughing hard at the horrible acting.

"Or maybe it's the other way around…" Leon said, walking around Chris and towards the kitchen.

"Stay in the kitchen where you belong Kennedy!" Chris yelled out to him, as Sherry came into the guest room.

"What's with all the noise?" She asked tiredly, still in her pyjamas and rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry Birkin, Elder Redfield is claiming that I'm gay," Jake told Sherry, as they went into the living room, with Claire going into the kitchen and Chris going outside.

"You are, aren't you?" Sherry asked him, getting a playful punch on her left shoulder and added, "I see the way you look at Leon…"

"Oh, I think you're talking about yourself," Jake laughed, receiving an extra hard punch from her.

"Who are we actually talking about?" Claire asked walking into the living room and just randomly joining into the conversation.

"Obviously you," Jake said, getting a slap in the face by Chris, who also randomly appeared in the room. Jake massaged his cheek, wincing a little in pain.

"Oh, is poor Wesker hurt," Chris asked playfully sympathetic, leaning down near him.

"OK, enough bullying Jake," Leon said, a slight tone of anger in his voice, "Let's get breakfast and plan ahead on today."

Chris walked, sulkily, away from Jake and into the kitchen, sitting at the dining table.

"Are you hurt?" Leon asked with concern, looking at Jake's cheek that was red from the slap Chris gave him.

"Not really," Jake replied, trying to smile only to wince because of the pain.

"Stay 'emotionless' for a second. I think I might have some cream that might help," Leon replied, grabbing something that appeared familiar to Jake.

"That's herbs, isn't it?" He asked softly.

"Yeah, but this is a medical formula," Leon replied, leaning in front of Jake and dabbing some green tinted cream onto Jake's cheek.

After rubbing it in, Leon smiled, "There you go. It's already disappearing. How is it?"

"Better than before. At least I can actually move my face without it hurting," Jake smiled as Leon put the cream tube back into his case.

"Let's go get some breakfast," He suggested with Jake agreeing.

"Is that how you keep yourself looking so young?" Jake asked Leon as they sat at the dining room table. Chris, Sherry and Claire were outside jumping around and running.

"I never really thought it would keep me looking young, but it helps with injuries," Leon explained, grabbing the cereal box and pouring it into a bowel.

"I'm 20, so I guess I look young enough," Jake shrugged, putting bread in the toaster.

"Probably should have put some on that scar of yours," Leon sighed, pouring juice into a mug.

"Nah, I'll leave it there," Jake replied, keeping the reason secret. He probably wouldn't have got it if it wasn't for some bastard with a knife almost killing him.

"Let me guess, you've been through a near death experience," Leon guessed.

"A few, especially with Birkin out there. She saved me a few times," Jake muttered, buttering his cooked toast.

"Yeah and Claire saved her a few times," Leon explained, looking out the window at the pair that were tickling each other.

"She really did look up to you guys, I'm not kidding," Jake said, remembering what Sherry had told him as they stayed in a cabin as a snow blizzard blew outside. It was then that he realized how much he and Sherry had much in common and that seemed rather sad for her.

"Probably Claire more than me, which is good. Claire's a good role-model, I'm glad she was there," Leon sighed.

"She mentioned you, she'd never forget you," Jake explained than shook his head, "Let's get off this subject, it's not something I really wanna think about eating breakfast."

"Well, I'm done," Leon replied, washing the bowel and mug in the sink, "But you can take your time."

"I don't really understand why Chris has such a go at me," Jake said, looking at the table and it's many scratches from the food fights Chris and he go into, "I didn't do anything to him and I'm not like my father. It annoys me sometimes. It's like he's jealous or something."

Leon smiled and sat down next to Jake, "I'll let you in on a little secret that only Claire, Chris and I know, but since I'm telling you you'll have to be added… and maybe Sherry at some point."

"OK," Jake nodded.

"You see… Chris tried to ask me out one time…"

"WHAT!?" Jake asked, almost spitting out his drink in shock, his eyes wide.

"I'm not kidding Jake, he really did. I told him 'no' and he seemed rather depressed," Leon explained, "And now that… I seem to take more attention to you, he's jealous."

"Of what? I haven't done anything, you haven't either," Jake asked with surprise.

"Well I think it's because he thinks I might like you," Leon replied calmly.

"Oh, so he finds me as competition…" Jake said, sighed as he now seemed to understand.

"I suppose so," Leon shrugged.

"Now I'm just probably going to laugh every time he teases me," Jake laughed, relaxing in his chair as Leon grabbed his empty plate and washed it, "You know, I can wash my own dishes."

"It's an OCD thing," He replied, drying his hands on the towel and looking at the backyard. Chris was climbing up a tree; Claire and Sherry were building a sandcastle in the sandpit.

"Why do we have a sandpit here anyway?" Jake asked, standing next to Leon and watching the two in the sandpit.

Leon shrugged, "Not really too sure."

Jake watched as Chris climbed the tree and suddenly had an idea. He nudged Leon's shoulder to get his attention and whispered his plan.

* * *

"YES!" Sherry yelled in victory, jumping up and looking at the sandcastle they made.

Chris jumped down from the tree and walked over to her. Claire glared at him and he shrugged, placing a foot into the sandcastle that took them hours to make.

Sherry looked at him angrily and grabbed her stun rod out, looking ready to kill.

Claire decided not to interrupt the 'fight' and walked inside to grab a glass of water.

"I'm sorry Leon, but that looks way too tight on you. It makes your ass stand out a lot!" Jake said as Claire poured the water into her glass. She looked towards the guest room they were in, but thought it best not to go inside.

"That's why I thought you'd like it more," Leon said with fake sadness.

Claire couldn't help but let curiosity lead her into the room. She walked in and her mouth almost fell off.

"What are you doing?!" She almost screamed, too scared and shocked to move.

Leon looked at her a little bit embarrassed, "You ruined it! I wanted to see your reaction later."

"What are you doing?" She repeated herself, not as loudly but still with shock.

"Dressing Leon up like a girl," Jake simply replied, suggesting another dress for Leon to wear.

"Why?" She asked, trying to take a drink of water to calm her

"Leon told me about Chris asking him out, so I thought to play a little trick on him. Leon, go into the bathroom and put this on," Jake said, passing Leon a make-up kit as he walked into the bathroom.

Jake pulled Claire into the room, looking around in case anyone heard and when no one was there, locked the door. He sat Claire onto the bed and told her his plan.

"I really wanted to see Chris' reaction to see Leon as a girl, or more dressed up. And if Chris doesn't recognise Leon to be him, we are calling him Fleur," Jake explained as Claire drank all her water in one swallow, taking the plan in.

She nodded, "I'll keep this a secret."

"Swear by it!" Jake said, unbelieving her.

"I swear by it," She said, nodding her head and Jake nodded in approval.

"Now get outta here!" Jake told her, picking her up and dragging her out of the room.

"I've got one problem," Leon muttered from the bathroom.

"Your voice," Jake replied.

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, I think I should have some cream in here to help that," Jake joked, looking in his backpack, pulling out a syringe, "You almost done in there?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Claire tried rather hard with keeping a straight face, especially from Chris.

"Is something wrong Claire, you're really quiet," Sherry asked, looking at Claire with concern.

"No I'm fine, wanna go make dinner?" She asked, quickly thinking up something to do to keep her mind off of 'it'.

"Sure, I chop, you cook," Sherry said, as they walked into the kitchen and getting all the ingredients from the pantry and fridge.

"Claire, stop leaving your make-up all over the place," Chris said from the hallway, walking into the kitchen and putting a make-up case on the counter.

Claire picked up the make-up case and knew it wasn't hers. She gave it to Sherry, but she also said it wasn't hers, so she concluded that it was Jill's… or Jake's.

Jake walked into the house from the front door, letting someone else in and then closing it. Sherry looked at the person confused, not recognising who they were.

"Who is this you've bought with you Jake?" She asked looking at Jake confused.

"Fleur, an old friend of mine," He explained.

'Fleur' did a curtsy to Sherry as if she were some one very important.

"Let me guess, this young lady must be from France," Claire commented, trying hard not to laugh.

She had to admit, Leon looked very much like a natural girl. The natural strawberry blonde hair (wig) looked really real and flowed slightly from the wind that was coming in from the open window in the living room. Make-up wasn't caked all over his face either, just enough to show feminie looks. The dress fit him perfectly, including curves that surprised Claire. If she hadn't of known it was Leon, she totally would have thought it was a girl called Fleur.

"My name's from France, but I was born here," 'Fleur' replied, surprising Claire with how girly he actually sounded.

"Yeah Claire, it's not like I'm ever going to get a woman from France," Jake joked around as Sherry looked outside again, "Looking for something?"

"Where's Leon?" She asked concerned.

"He had to go do something, sorry, I forgot to tell you guys. Don't worry; he's going to be fine," Jake replied, "So, you getting dinner ready?"

"How could you tell?" Claire asked, looking at him suspiciously.

"Well, you're both wearing aprons," He explained, "And Sherry's holding vegetables."

"Better get back to it!" Claire muttered to Sherry as they returned to the kitchen, continuing to prep dinner.

Chris walked into the living room and looked at Jake confused.

"Who's this? Are you having an affair on Leon?" He asked Jake, looking at 'Fleur' curiously, obviously checking 'Fleur' out.

"So, Leon important to you Jake?" 'Fleur' asked, looking at Jake curiously.

"One of my best friends yeah, you don't have to worry, I'll protect you from the Elder Redfield!" Jake replied in a heroic tone, pointing at Chris.

"Why would I ever need protection?" 'Fleur' asked looking at Chris, "I mean his probably really small down stairs."

Chris had to restrain himself from attacking this new kid. Although this kid seemed somewhat familiar, he was going to treat 'her' as a guest.

"How would you know unless you've seen?" Chris replied in a rather cocky tone. Jake did an imaginary fist pump. His plan was working and Leon turned out even better than he thought as being a girl.

"Why would I need to see when I already have?" 'Fleur' remarked, clearly joking around with him.

"OK, that enough," Jake said, having enough of the conversation and turning on the TV.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to this… 'kind' lady?" Chris asked Jake.

"Fleur this is Chris, Chris this is Fleur," Jake said, pointing at the two.

'Fleur' nodded and turned away from Chris, moving as fast from him as possible.

Within an hour dinner was ready. It was a soupy beverage, one of Jake's favourites. Jake grabbed his bowel, almost spilling onto the ground and held out a chair for 'Fleur'.

"So, when did you and Jake meet?" Claire asked curiously, dipping her bread into the beverage, curious to see what kind of story they managed to make up.

Jake looked at her but let 'Fleur' explain.

"In the middle of the battlefield," 'Fleur' explained, politely taking a drink.

"In the middle of a battlefield?" Sherry asked with shock, and then again she had met Jake in the middle of the battlefield… oddly suspicious.

"Yeah," 'Fleur' nodded, grabbed a small handgun from underneath the table, making Chris jump a little bit.

"We're eating dinner here!" He yelled out, trying to take a sip from his drink.

"I've got bigger guns back home," 'Fleur' explained, making Chris spit his drink all over Claire. Jake was laughing so hard he fell off the chair and he knew that Leon had blown it.

"Oh really?" Chris managed to cough out.

"Yeah, you know like pump-action shotguns," 'Fleur' nodded, laughing at the reaction of the group.

"You remind me of someone Fleur," Sherry muttered, seeming to finally have made the connection.

"Who might that be?" 'Fleur' asked curiously.

"For some weird reason Leon," She muttered, Claire nodding with agreement and Chris just looked at everyone confused.

'Fleur' shrugged not actually saying anything, just getting back to eating the soup.

"Well please excuse me, I have to go take a shower because of Chris," Claire explained getting up and walking out of the dining room.

"Sorry about that," Chris called out to her, getting no response.

"You know, I can't keep this up for much longer Jake," Leon whispered to Jake extremely quiet.

"It doesn't mind me when you do the _great _finish," He replied with a little shrug.

"What are you whispering over there?" Chris asked the pair with extreme suspicion and curiosity.

"It's nothing much, Chris, once you're finished eating wanna go out to the living room?" 'Fleur' asked in reply, including a small wink.

"Okay…" Chris replied, unsure as he played around with his soup for a little while longer before finally giving up. He got up and went into the living room.

'Fleur' put a finger to 'her' lips as 'she' looked at Sherry who looked at 'Fleur' weirdly. 'Fleur' walked into the living room and stood in front of Chris.

"I told Jake," 'Fleur' muttered to him.

"Wh… what?" Chris asked 'her' confused.

"About you asking me out," 'Fleur' replied, still trying to act in character.

"But I didn't ask you out, I haven't ever asked you out except for…" Chris looked confused for a while, but then jumped out of the couch and stood right in front of Leon, "Kennedy!"

Leon smiled and pulled the wig off, leaving everything else on. Even with his own hair style, he still somehow managed to look… girly.

"But… why… how do you do a girl so well?" Chris asked with absolute confusion, sitting back into the couch.

"Well it was Jake's plan, he helped me dress up. And I suppose I'm natural at it," He replied, sitting on a couch opposite him.

"Why did you tell Jake?" Chris asked now looking at him completely serious.

"He wanted to know why you were teasing him," Leon simply replied, flinging the flat shoes off his feet, socks on underneath.

"How did you know!?" Chris asked almost falling out of his couch.

"It was an educated guess," Leon shrugged.

"You are too educated," Chris cursed.

"You got a problem with that?" He asked.

Chris just glared and walked out of the room. Sherry and Jake walked into the living room, Sherry sat next to Leon and Jake sat to his far right.

"Well, good job Leon, I knew you'd make such a good girl," Sherry smiled, laughing as Claire entered the living room.

"Yeah, I agree with Sherry, you did really well," She muttered sitting next to Jake.

"Well, I'm not doing it again," Leon replied trying not to rub any make-up from his face, "Where'd Chris go anyway?"

They heard evil laughter fill the hallway as Chris cane into everyone's view, holding what appeared to be a diary of some sort.

Jake looked at Chris with wide eyes and looked at him with a little bit of anger.

"If it isn't Muller's diary…"Chris sighed opening up the book and sighing as he opened the book.

"Chris, you're taking this too far!" Leon yelled at him, getting up from the seat only for Sherry to pull him back down.

Chris completely ignored him, as Leon looked at Sherry with confusion.

Jake just sat back looking as calm as he could. He was going to get Chris back and knew exactly how he was going to do it.

"Oh look… you've managed to put in an entry today," Chris said as he looked down the page and started to read, "_This morning was weird_. So, I'm guessing you couldn't think of any other words huh?" Chris asked him with a smirk, "_Claire walked in on me as I was having a shower, damn; I think she scared both of us. I really had a good nights worth of sleep last night, hopefully I didn't scare Leon by hugging him this morning, I hate when I do that_."

It was Chris' time to look confused; he looked at Jake wanting an explanation but received only a stare. So he continued reading.

"_I know at some point Chris is going to read this because he saw me writing in it the other day. So… I'm just going to let you know. Leon's my boy now, got it?_" Chris looked at Jake with pure anger on his face as everyone around the room began to laugh.

"Oh really?" Chris asked Jake, bracing himself for a fight, "Why don't we settle this like men?"

"We are men, you just wanna settle this like children," Jake retorted making no attempt to get up from the seat.

Leon stood up, Sherry not doing anything this time, and walked up to Chris, "How about we end this now!"

"How exactly do we do that Kennedy?" Chris asked, turning to face him, anger for Jake plastered all over his face.

"It's over ok! I am no one's _boy_ and I won't be," Leon replied looking at Jake as well.

Chris shrugged and went out of the room. Everyone heard the slamming of the door in the background.

"You didn't scare me Jake," Leon said walking over to him.

"Thank goodness," Jake muttered a look of relief washing over his face, "I swear I won't ever do it again."

Leon smiled, "That wasn't what I meant," he rested on the arm of the chair.

"Excuse me if I don't get your weird way of saying things, but I'm not exactly sure _what _you mean," Jake replied looking at him with confusion.

Leon shrugged and got of the arm rest, walking away from Jake. Jake jumped off the couch and jumped onto Leon, he rolled Leon around and pinned him to the ground.

"What the hell Jake? What are you doing?" Leon asked softly.

"The 'usual'," Jake muttered laughing.

"So, we're going back to yesterday morning…"

* * *

**AN: This was extremely random and I tell you from the bottom of my heart… I hardly ever write these type of stories. It's obviously my attempt at sick humour gone wrong.**

**Thanks for the patience!**


End file.
